


Tsunami

by AiyokuSama



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Anal Sex, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiyokuSama/pseuds/AiyokuSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero is begrudgingly working with OZ, Duo and Wufei are taken prisoner, things go from bad to worse.  Heero + Drugs = Bad Things Happen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsunami

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote 10+ years ago under the pen name Lady Aiyoku. I wrote it (with permission) as a prequel to the story Unexpected Peace by Phoenix. You can find her story here: http://zechsduo.kotoba-de.com/unexpectpeace-1.htm

The boy known as Heero Yuy had been brought to the infirmary under armed guard when he had landed his mech in the hangar of the Oz base. He had been told that he was to be given a vitamin shot... which was plausible enough. But the cold woman, who watched through a one way mirror as the doctor administered it to the boy, knew better.

Lady Une had an idea. She would break the Japanese boy and then mold him into the perfect tool for Oz. It would have been such a shame to waste such a talented pilot.

 

###

 

As the guards walked the shackled Heero Yuy down the hallway, the boy's emotionless eyes flicked over the image of his surroundings, scanning the flat metal of the walls, floors and ceiling. There was a sterile feel to the area similar to a hospital. Like every time before he was looking for anything he could use to his advantage. Anything that might be used as a weapon... or an avenue of escape...

But there was nothing. Just as there had always been nothing.

Sweat trickled down the boy's brow as he walked. It shouldn't have been that hot. But as he walked it seemed to become increasingly difficult to breath. He blinked hard as his eyes began to do weird things, such as going distinctly fuzzy then snapping into an incredibly sharp focus. However his physical discomfort was forgotten as he noticed that they had turned down a hall that lead in the opposite direction from his cell.

~Where... ~ Even thinking was becoming next to impossible!

The guards guided him around another corner. Before him was a woman dressed in uniform of an Oz officer. Vaguely he thought he recognized her. Yes... it was Treize's secretary... Lady Une...

The guards halted him before the door and the woman in front of it. Heero felt as though he was going to jump out of his skin. ~What's wrong with me... ?~

The woman stroked his jaw and tilted his head up as she scrutinized his cobalt blue eyes. She nodded with satisfaction and he wondered at what.

The touch made him what something he couldn't quite define. He wanted... wanted. A torrent of images washed over him. Une under him, luscious mouth open, panting as he thrust into her...

"How do you feel?" she purred at the captive Gundam pilot.

Even if Heero had wanted to answer her it was so very hard to focus. And when his mind did focus... He pushed the sordid images away, though these ones were more pleasant then the others... But he wouldn't have the chance to put a certain braided pilot in -that- position.

"The drug's taken effect," the woman said to the guard on his right as she took her hand away from the boy's chin. "Remove the manacles and hold him."

The man did as he was told. But as the restraints came off, Heero felt his heart sink. Something was very wrong. Then when the guard grabbed hold of him, by the shoulders, the rough touch caused delightful shivers to traverse his body. With every bit of will in his young being he fought to repress the moan the sensations caused. But as it was he couldn't prevent himself from leaning into the touch...

"The drug you were given is called Tsunami."

That had been Lady Une speaking. But why was she talking to him, Heero wanted to know.

"It is something that I created," the woman said icily. "It's an aphrodisiac that has an amazing effect on the human libido." She glanced significantly at his spandex clad hips. It was quite evident just what effect the drug was having on the young man. "But it also has an unfortunate side effect. If the drug stays in your system it will warp the chemicals of your brain. It starts by causing slight paranoia, followed by hysteria and intense psychosis before it renders you a vegetable. The only way to avoid this is to purge your body of the drug."

She paused dramatically, letting her words sink in. Heero waited for her to continue, having a horrible feeling he knew what she as going to say next.

"The only form of treatment for you, my dear boy, is sexual intercourse. And jerking off won't help," the woman gloated to the miserable boy. "That being the case I thought you might like the other Gundam pilots to... -help-... you."

Heero could feel the rage building in him. His only thought then was to get his hands around the woman's scrawny throat.

 

###

 

The scream that echoed outside the door of the cell was enough to chill the blood. Duo looked up from were he was reclining on the cot against the wall. Wufei also paused in his crunches to glace at the door. Both boys were instantly alert, fearing what might yet come. Their treatment at the hands of Oz hadn't been great but it hadn't been severe either.

Still... they were hardly about to let their guard down.

Nothing could have prepared them for what they saw when the door opened. Something was thrust into the semi-darkness of the cell. The door clanged shut again. Swinging his legs over the cot Duo stood up so that he could get a better look at what had been thrown through the door.

At first it hadn't seemed like anything so much as a heap of... something. Then it moved. With a start, he realized it was Heero as the Japanese pilot got to his feet. What had happened? The boy looked as though he had been put through the wringer.

Taking in his comrade's shaky appearance he took a step forward. The sound of his footfall must have attracted the Wing pilot's attention as he looked straight at Duo. Duo Maxwell, trained terrorist and pilot of Deathscythe, fell back a step... and then another.

He didn't recognize what he saw in the other's eyes; need, hatred, desire, fury. Heero looked ready to kill. And his eyes were trained on Duo.

Wufei saw the other boy's expression and the confusion and terror told by the braided pilot's body language. Heero Yuy, their one-time partner, had become a threat. And the Chinese boy's honour demanded that he protect the American idiot.

Stepping forward he sought to place himself between Duo and the oncoming menace. His slight motion attracted Heero's attention. The dark cobalt eyes narrowed. Duo couldn't have said what happened next. One moment Wufei was standing and the next he was sprawled out on the floor in a boneless tangle. He wasn't moving.

But Duo didn't have time to wonder about his incapacitated friend.

Heero was suddenly very close, just barely out of touching distance.

Fearing what was sure to come next, he swallowed hard... and blinked. That was a mistake. In that split instant Heero lunged, tackling him to the ground with enough force that Duo's head snapped back against the metal floor as he went down.

Dazed, the braided boy could only concentrate on trying to breathe. Then even that became very difficult. After a moment he realized why. Heero was forcibly kissing him hard enough to bruise. Surprised, Duo began to struggle. He knew that there was no way he could hope to overpower the perfect soldier, but he had to do something.

As Duo's struggles became more and more frantic, Heero broke the kiss and levered himself up and away from the confused boy. Though he was forcing himself to stand upright, it looked almost as though he were collapsing in on himself. His legs were skewed at odd angles as if he found balancing difficult. His shoulders hunched forward and his arms dangled loosely before him. Cobalt eyes were dilated and impossibly large in that pinched face. But, most telling of all was the fact that the unflappable perfect soldier was shaking.

Something was very wrong. But before Duo could ask what was going on Heero supplied the answer. "She drugged me. That bitch drugged me!"

"Wha--" Duo couldn't manage more, the fire in those dark eyes silenced him.

"It's called Tsunami. I-it increases a person's sex drive exponentially. If I-I don't bu-urn it out of my system, it will attack the chemicals in my brain. I'll go mad. Bu-but I won't let that happen."

Stunned Duo licked his lips, this wasn't anything like what he had expected. He forced his mouth to work. "Tell me what to do, Heero," he managed in a small voice.

"You have... a choice. Kill me... I won't fight you. Or let me fu-fuck you!"

The last was said with such desperation that Duo couldn't stand it. God damn it! Heero was his friend!

It took all the courage he possessed, but he stood up and closed the space between them. "I won't kill you, Heero. I won't lose you." Reaching out, he stroked the side of the boy's face. "It's alright. Whatever it takes. I will help you."

Heero caught the hand that was caressing his cheek. Grabbing the front of the boy's shirt, he slammed the slight frame against the wall. Again his mouth assaulted Duo's, his tongue demanding entrance.

Winded, Duo tried to think, as the other boy crushed him into the wall.

Finally he relented and parted his lips, giving Heero what he desired. The perfect soldier's tongue plundered the warm cavern of Duo's mouth, ravaging it mercilessly. He began pulling the boy's shirt free, barely noticing when he popped a couple of the buttons in his haste to get them undone.

Duo inhaled sharply as calloused fingers found his left nipple and pinched hard. A groan that was both pleasure and pain issued from his throat. Steeling himself, he was ready to face what would inevitably come next. So he was justifiably surprised when Heero broke the kiss and backed away, hugging his arms tightly about himself.

"I won't do this," the Japanese boy repeated over and over. "Not to you. I won't do this to you. Kill me Duo. Just kill me!"

Duo looked at the other boy, the misery and anguish on his face was obvious. He was in so much pain! But still he was fighting the drug, refusing to force himself on the braided pilot. He would destroy himself in this internal struggle.

"Heero... " What was he supposed to say? And for once words failed him. He had to let the Perfect Soldier know that it was his choice.

Closing his mouth, he reached for the other boy. Slipping his hands into the elastic waist of those ever-present black spandex shorts. The need to convince Heero gave him a courage he hadn't known existed. Pushing the shorts down, he kept his eyes downcast... watching. The boy's member sprang from of its imprisonment and stood gloriously rigid. Before Heero could do anything, Duo dropped his head and took the length into his mouth. He felt Heero arch against him, thrusting his hips forward as he moaned deep in the back of his throat. Strong hands clasped his head and pushed him down.

Heero's eyes shot open, no longer thinking about anything, simply feeling. And the feeling was wonderful! His body reacted instantly to that overwhelming warmth and he came with shout.

Duo did his best to swallow the load, but he had never done this before and gagged as the salty sweet substance hit the back of his throat. When the last of Heero's seed was gone, he began sucking again, twining his agile tongue around the already hard member. He could feel it twitch in his mouth as the boy became ready once more.

Somehow Duo figured out how to relax the muscles of his throat as Heero pumped into him, forcing him to take the entire length. The second time Heero came, Duo was ready for it and drank down the Wing pilot's gift. He gave in when the other boy grabbed his hair and pulled him up. Duo just stood there as Heero pulled the spandex shorts off and threw them aside. There was no denying the absolute hunger in those eyes.

Duo swallowed hard, still tasting Heero within him and quickly divested himself of his riding pants and boxers. But still Heero didn't move, though his body spoke eloquently of just how ready he was. Duo straightened up and looked at his friend, but when the Japanese boy didn't react he slid his hands under the boy's tank top, teasingly pushing it up and over his head then tossing it on the floor as he began trailing his fingers over that toned chest.

"I've made my choice, Heero," the braided pilot said in a breathy voice. "Just do it!"

The Japanese pilot didn't need any more encouragement. The next thing he knew was that Heero had him slammed up against the wall. Hungry lips devoured his, as that too hot tongue swept the inside of his mouth, tasting the last remnants. Two strong hands gathered his wrists and pushed them above his head. With one hand Heero pinned them against he wall. The other hand began trailing down Duo's front. The braided boy's abdomen tightened reflexively. It felt like his groin was on fire and when those calloused fingers brushed against his semi-erect member, he bucked against the other boy, trying to deepen the contact.

That hand fondled him teasingly and he closed his eyes, his breath becoming laboured. Then the hand left him and travelled lower... stroking and probing.

Violet eyes snapped open as he felt a finger push against the tight muscles of his anus. Reflexively he winced away from the touch, but Heero would not be denied. Fighting to control his expression so that the other wouldn't know just how scared he was, Duo forced himself to relax.

It hurt when that finger pushed inside him. He bit down hard on his lower lip to keep from crying out. He could feel a thin trickle of the liquid make it way down his lip. No matter what he wouldn't let himself show any fear or hesitation as he knew Heero would stop and try to fight the drug on his own. He had meant what he said before, meant it with every fibre of his being. He wouldn't lose the Perfect Soldier, certainly not before he'd even had a chance to tell him how he felt.

So he deepened the kiss, trying to focus on anything but the horrible burning he felt at the finger's intrusion. Slowly though the pain faded. And when he thought that would be all, a second finger was added to the first. It was too much, he hadn't done this before and his body was not happy in the least. He squirmed reflexively away from the touch and managed to brush his length against Heero. That brief touch made him want to jump out of his skin. It was fantastic!

With an almost single-minded desperation, he ground his hips against the Wing pilot. And it was because of this that he barely noticed when Heero pushed a third finger in.

Even as the drug ravaged his system, systematically trying to block out all coherent thought, the Wing pilot was forcing himself to take it slow. He knew that Duo was a virgin, he could tell by the other's reactions even though he tried to very hard to hide them. And he didn't want to hurt his friend. So he forced himself to take his time, stretching him... preparing him...

Finally the braided boy's face lost that pinched look. The violet eyes had closed and his mouth was hanging open as he panted. The fact that Duo's length was rubbing against his own was driving him to distraction. Finally he could take it no longer. He quickly removed his fingers from Duo and spun him around so that the American's chest was against the wall. He still had the American's hands trapped above his head, against the wall. Quickly he shifted behind the boy, placing his erection against that tight entrance.

Duo felt the thickness being pressed against him and involuntarily took in a sharp breath. But nothing happened. Heero was waiting for something. Fear and desire warred with in him, he wanted the Japanese boy inside of him...

"Heero?" His normally rich voice was little more then a husky whisper.

"... "

He could see nothing, pressed up against the wall as he was. But he heard the other's heavy breaths in his ear. They sounded ragged and constrained.

"Heero?" The Deathscythe pilot closed his eyes. "It's my choice," he repeated softly. "Please... ?" The last came out as an almost inaudible plea. But still the other didn't move... didn't say anything. He could feel the tip of Heero's erection against him. "I... " How could he say it? Did he dare? It would mean pain... but he wanted this... more then anything. He tried again. "Heero... please... I want you inside me." Still the other didn't move. "I... I need you! Please!"

That was it, what Heero had been waiting for. He heard the desire in the other boy's voice. Slowly he pushed forward, entering Duo.

The American let out a ragged breath as tears welled up in his eyes.

When he was halfway in Heero stopped, holding perfectly still, giving his friend time to adjust, even though he wanted nothing more than to pound into that wonderfully tight heat.

Slowly the pain began to fade and he felt Heero begin to move within him. Slowly at first, gyrating in small circles. Duo was soon panting with the sensations washing over him. But as Heero's movements became more aggressive, he felt a hand wrap around his length, slowly pumping him in time with the other's efforts.

He didn't know when it happened... when the pain stopped and the pleasure started. But Duo's mind was quickly shutting down as he began groaning his ecstasy.

On hearing that throaty sound Heero began moving his hips faster, pushing farther into the boy.

The hand that was around the boy's member increased in speed, the friction quickly sending Duo over the edge. As his seed shot against the metal wall the muscles of his anus tightened on Heero's length. The delicious sensation was enough to send Heero groaning with orgasm as he shot his seed into the boy's body. But the Perfect Soldier wasn't even close to being done! Pulling out of the American, Heero gently lay the boy down on the floor.

Duo was having trouble focusing and he was only vaguely aware that the Wing pilot had lain him on his back and that the other was bending over him. The American drifted in a wonderful hazy after glow.

Heero lifted up one of the other pilot's legs, arranging it over his shoulder. Crouched on his knees he positioned himself...

Feeling something solid nudge his entrance Duo's mind quickly came up with the obvious. ~Again? Already?~ He was sure that he didn't have any energy left. What kind of drug could make Heero want to go again? For some reason that question seemed very pressing, but it lost all interest for him as he felt the Japanese boy push into him a second time.

The Wing pilot didn't have to wait this time, Duo was still relaxed from their last round, so he began pounding into the other immediately. The American was beginning to writhe under him and issuing open-mouthed gasps as he hit the sweet spot within the boy repeatedly.

Duo's enraptured cries were drawing attention... namely that of a still groggy Chinese pilot. The first thing the pilot of Shenlong saw when he regained consciousness was Heero. He was on top of Duo, grunting like an animal as he ground into the other boy. Wufei's sense of justice screamed at him to do something. He had promised himself that he would protect the American idiot. Shakily he got to his feet.

Even as his mind was beginning to shut down from the wondrous sensations that were filling him, something caught Duo's attention. At first he couldn't pin in down. Then his eyes focused on the wobbly form of Wufei, the boy's face a mask of determination and outrage.

~Oh no. He thinks... he thinks... ~ However, the fact was that Duo's mind just wasn't working. But he had to do something! Or the Chinese boy would try to save him from Heero and the perfect soldier would kill him for his trouble!

Duo threw his arms about the Wing pilot and held tightly as the boy thrust into him. "Oh god... " he breathed. But Wufei was still moving towards them. "God yes!" He screamed with all his strength. "Heero! Please! Oh god! More! Harder!" The American's demands became less and less intelligible and he no longer cared if Wufei understood, as Heero heard his pleas and immediately moved to fulfill them. Duo could do nothing now but give in to the sensations that were quickly replacing his world.

Wufei stopped in mid-step as his mind tried to wrap itself around what he saw and what he heard. It seemed obvious that Heero was forcing himself on the other boy. But Duo wasn't fighting him... just the opposite-

~Oh dear~ the pilot of Shenlong thought as he realized what he was seeing. With that, he took himself to the corner farthest from the cavorting boys and turned himself to the wall. Resolutely he tried to shut out the too erotic sounds that were filling the cell and willed sleep to come.

 

###

 

When Heero woke the next morning he felt both cold and overheated. Well the cold he could explain without opening his eyes. There was no doubt that he was laying on a metal floor of some description. Vaguely he recalled Lady Une ordering the guards to put him in the cell. And he hadn't wanted to be in the cell. Why was that?

Slowly he cracked his eyes open. It wouldn't do to let the guards know he was awake. But his resolve was shattered when he saw the sleeping angel that was curled up next to him. Duo? But...

Cobalt eyes became very large as he noticed the Deathscythe pilot was clad only in his unbound hair. Something stirred at the back of his mind... a niggling thought that he wasn't sure he wanted to examine it to closely.

Propping himself up on his elbow, he looked about the dim cell. Besides Duo there was only Wufei curled up against the far wall. He felt that there was something he should be remembering about the Chinese pilot.

As his frazzled mind tried to make sense of the senseless, he sat up and came to the glaring realization that he was stark naked! And as soon as he inspected his state of undress, he couldn't help but notice the dried blood on his member.

~Oh no!~ Cobalt blue eyes snapped to the sleeping angel next to him. ~What have I done?!~ The feelings, the desires that he had kept buried for so long... and that woman!

A keening sob tried to break free of his throat, but he clamped down on it as he struggled for control.

"You're awake?" came the confused question from the boy beside him. Duo struggled to sit up but was caught by his own hair.

Heero stood up slowly with a very deliberate motion. Silent foot steps took him over to the cell door. With a cry of purest rage he slammed his fist into the door. The pain of his battered knuckles brought everything into sharp focus. What he had done to Duo was unforgivable! A second fist slammed into the heavy metal door.

"Heero!"

A pair of hands surround his forearm but could not stop his motion. Again his hand slammed in the door.

"Heero please! Stop it!"

The Wing pilot's fist slammed into the door. "I sorry." Wham! "I'm sorry." Wham! "I'm sorry... "

The next fist was pulled as Duo squeezed between the Japanese boy and the door. "Heero... Don't." Wide violet eyes searched the other boy's face. "Don't be sorry. I'm not." A gentle hand rose to touch Heero's cheek, stroking it tenderly.

Both love and concern were perfectly evident in those wondrous eyes. How could anyone be so giving... and after what he'd done! "Duo... how can you say that? I raped you!"

The braided boy shook his head as he placed his hands on Heero's shoulders. Quicker than thought, the American pilot leaned forward and kissed him soundly, a questing tongue seeking to deepen the kiss.

Heero was so shocked that he parted his lips slightly, allowing Duo's tongue the access it sought. Wide cobalt eyes searched the American for a long time before the Perfect Soldier gave in and closed them, savouring the sweet taste of the other boy's mouth.

When he was sure that he would pass out from lack of oxygen, Duo broke the kiss. Stunned into silence, he stood there, studying those beautiful, violet eyes. Before he could think to say anything the Deathscythe pilot spoke up.

"There was no rape... " The voice was gentle and quiet. "It was my choice... you didn't force me... "

A loud snort shattered the tender moment. And both boys looked across the cell to where Wufei was sitting, regarding them. "Heero... I'll vouch for Duo's involvement. You most definitely did not force him. If anything, the idiot was an active participant! And both of you made sleeping -very- difficult!"

Heero looked from Duo to Wufei and back again. The American was trying to hold his eyes and nodding his agreement with the other's statement. When the Perfect Soldier did nothing, Duo leaned in and kissed him gently on the tip of his nose.

"Dork!" Duo jibed gently. "I love you, Heero. I always have and nothing will ever change that." With that the American wrapped his arms around the other pilot and held him tight, trying to mold his body to Heero, nuzzling his cheek against the boy's chest.

Once more Heero was startled into inaction. Then, as realization hit him, he slowly placed his arm about the other, unsure of what he was doing. ~Something I've wanted to do for a very long time.~ When Duo didn't move to pull away he leaned his cheek down on the top of the boy's head.

How long they just stood there he wasn't sure, but the timeless instant was lost when the cell door open and someone began clapping.

"How touching," a chilling feminine voice spoke into the dim room, and the area was flooded with light.

Heero blinked furiously to clear his sight as he turned towards the door. He knew that voice.

Une.

Right then he wanted nothing more then to rip her throat out. But Duo was still clutching him. Without thinking about it, he shoved the other boy behind him, determined to protect his violet-eyed angel.

Then someone -or rather several someones- grabbed his arms and he was being pulled away from Duo. Heero bucked and thrashed against those holding him, but it was useless. When his eyes began to clear from the dazzle of the lights, he realized that two -very- large guards had him by the wrists and were doing a very good job of immobilizing him.

With a frustrated growl he stopped fighting. It was him they were after, the guards were ignoring Duo. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw the Chinese pilot look like he was going to try something, but Heero shook his head and glanced from Wufei to Duo significantly.

The other boy took his meaning and moved protectively towards the American as the Wing pilot was taken from the cell.

Just before he passed through the door, the Japanese boy managed to look at the braided youth. His friend -his lover- wore an expression of mingled hope and despair that tore at the Perfect Soldier's heart.

~I will return to you~ he thought desperately at Duo, willing his thoughts to be heard, as the guards closed the door behind him. ~I will find a way... no matter what!~

**Author's Note:**

> We'll just ignore the lack of lube and put it down the magical wonders that are anime bishounen :P


End file.
